Ayudando a Papá Noel
by Lover fics1
Summary: Las PPGZ y los RRBZ tendrán que ayudar a Papá Noel a repartir regalos a todos los niños del mundo, surgen algunos problemillas y habra Brick y Blossom


Holaa ¿Que tal habéis estado? Yo muy bien. Lo que quería hacer antes de nada es pedir perdón, a los seguidores que han leído mi fanfic anterior y a los que ahora leáis este, por no haber publicado antes un fanfic, ya se que he tardado un año o más y también se que eso no tiene disculpa; pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer este año. Pero os prometo una cosa, a partir de ahora no tardaré tanto, os lo juro. Cada mes subiré un nuevo fanfic el día 13; por que es mi día favorito del mes y también porque si os pasa algo malo este día de la mala suerte yo subiré un fanfic para poder sacaros una sonrisilla al leerlo.

En principio este fanfic lo iba a subir el 24 de Diciembre, pero tuve algunos problemillas y no lo pude subir hasta el 9 de Enero, entonces decidí esperar hasta hoy.

Bueno, ahora ya pasamos de la disculpa y os tengo que dar una noticia, mi anterior fanfic iba sobre las PPGZ y los RRBZ; pero ahora me enganché a una serie que me encanta: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang. Me encanta esa serie, ya la he visto como una veces, pero no me canso de ella, es super mega ultra genial y divertida; os recomiendo que la veáis. Aparte de las PPGZ y los RRBZ también voy ah hacer algunos fanfic sobre Avatar la Leyenda de Aang. Y recordad, Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen, solo hago fanfics sobre ellos

…

** ANTES DE EMPEZAR VOY A ACLARAR 3 COSITAS:**

**Los RRBZ se han vuelto buenos y pero las PPGZ aun no confían mucho en ellos. La única que tiene un poco de confianza en ellos, sobre todo en Brick es Pétalo.**

**Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se llevan algunas veces bien y otras veces se odian.**

**Los RRBZ son los hijos adoptados de Miss. Bellum.**

**Bueno eso es todo comencemos el Fanfic**

….

**El día antes de Navidad en el Laboratorio:**

Todos están decorando el Laboratorio, las PPGZ y los RRBZ están decorando el árbol gigante de 3 metros de altura; Ken y Poochi están poniendo el belén; el Profesor está haciendo chocolate caliente y, el Alcalde y Miss Bellum están colocando guirnaldas y luces.

-¿Quién quiere poner la estrella en el árbol?- Pregunta Boomer muy entusiasmado

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!- Empieza a gritar Ken

-Vale sube- Le indica Brick a Ken para que se suba a caballito, ellos se elevan hasta llegar a la cima del árbol y Ken pone la estrella en ella.

-Bueno chicos-Anuncia el Profesor- El chocolate está listo-

-¡Bien!-Respondieron todos a la vez

Se sentaron en el salón a tomar el chocolate con nubes, luego hablaron de trivialidades hasta que Ken dijo algo que desconcertó a los RRBZ:

-Estoy deseando que venga Papá Noel, este año le he pedido 550 gramos de plutonio-

-¿Quién es Papá Noel?-Peguntaron los RRBZ

-¡¿No sabéis quién es Papá Noel!?-

-No-

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-

-¡DIOS MIO!-Dicen las PPGZ a la vez

-Tampoco es para tanto-Se quejan los RRBZ

-Si que es para tanto, es para mucho-

-¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de Papá Noel hijos?-

-No, nunca mamá-

-¿Nunca os ha traído regalos?-Les preguntó el Alcalde

-No-

Todos se quedaron impresionados con los que dieron los RRBZ; era increíble que nunca hubieran oído hablar de Papá Noel. Los chicos no sabían porqué le daban tanta importancia a Papá Noel, para ellos no tenía ninguna.

-Chicos-

-¿Si? Profesor-

-Papá Noel es un señor gordo vestido con un traje rojo y blanco que vive en el Polo Norte que reparte regalos a todos los niños del mundo el día de Navidad-

-¿Cómo reparte a todos los niños de mundo regalos?- Pregunta Boomer

-Con un trineo mágico tirado por renos voladores-

-¿Cómo hace tantos regalos?- Pregunta Butch

-Le ayudan unos duendes mágicos que viven también en su taller-

-¿Por qué nunca nos trajo regalos?- Pregunta Brick

-Seguramente porque este es el primer año en el que os portáis bien, los anteriores años debíais de estar en la lista de los chicos malos-Les explica pacientemente el profesor a los chicos- ¿Alguna pregunta más?-

-Si, una- Dicen los RRBZ- ¿Papá Noel tiene ayuda para repartir los regalos?-

-Si-Gritan las PPGZ- Nosotras cada año ayudamos a repartir los regalos a Papá Noel-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque así nosotras hacemos una buena acción y también para estar siempre en la lista de niñas buenas-

-¿Nosotros también podemos ayudar?-

-Claro, chicos, cuantos más mejor-

El día de navidad las PPGZ y los RRBZ fueron al Polo Norte par ayudar a Papá Noel.

-Que alegría volver a veros chicas- Dice Papá Noel mientras les abraza

-Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte-

-Gracias por volver a ayudarme, no se lo que aria sin vuestra ayuda-

-No seas exagerado. Este año te traemos más ayuda-

-¡Oh, que bien!- Exclama Papá Noel muy emocionado-¡Han traído a sus novios! Un gusto conocerlos-

Al oír ese comentario los seis chicos se sonrojaron violentamente y se miran con cara de sorpresa.

-No son nuestros novios-Dice Pétalo-Son nuestros amigos-

-Oh, siento la confusión-

-No pasa nada- Responden todos a la vez

-Bueno vamos, tenéis que poneros vuestros trajes navideños-

-¡¿Trajes navideños!?-Preguntan los RRBZ

-Si, trajes navideños. Chicas, vosotras tenéis vuestros trajes donde siempre; vosotros podéis poneros unos trajes del armario de los trajes navideños-

-Vale-Respondieron a la vez.

Las chicas se fueron a la segunda planta del taller, mientras, a los chicos les acompañó Papá Noel hasta el armario de los trajes navideños y, les dio a cada uno un traje. Butch llevaba unas all stars negras, un pantalón negro, una chaqueta (igual que la de Papá Noel) verde y un gorro navideño verde. Brick llevaba puestas unas vans negras, un pantalón del mismo color que Butch, una chaqueta (igual que la de Papá Noel) roja y un gorro navideño. Boomer unas new balances negras, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta (igual que la de Papá Noel) azul, él llevaba la capucha puesta y no llevaba gorro navideño.

-Estais geniales chicos-

-Gracias Papá Noel-Dicen los chicos a la vez

-¿Listos para repartir regalos?-

-Si, pero tenemos que esperar a las chicas-

-¡Ya estamos!-Gritó Burbuja muy ilusionada

-¡Vale! ¡Bajad!-Gritó Boomer

Las chicas bajaron con sus trajes navideños por la escalera y los chicos se quedaron en estado de shock al verlas con ellos. Cactus llevaba unos zapatos de color lima; un vestido del mismo color, sin mangas, corto; un gorro verde que iba a juego con unos mitones verdes. Pétalo llevaba unos botines de color rosa; un vestido rosa de manga larga, corto que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo; llevaba el pelo suelto y un gorro navideño rosa. Burbuja llevaba unas botas de color azul celeste; un vestido igual que Pétalo pero azul celeste y unos coleteros rojos.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunta Cactus.

-Y bien ¿Qué?-Pregunta Butch embobado mirándola fijamente

-¿Cómo nos vemos?- Pregunta Burbuja

-Mmm… bueno…-Responde Boomer en shock mientras piensa: _Me encanta estás preciosa, hermosa estas... Estas... Mira estas tan de todo que eres INDEFINIBLE!_ –Bien, si, muy bien…-

Por otra parte se encontraban Brick y Pétalo, pero Pétalo no se comportaba como Cactus y Burbuja con Butch y Boomer, ella le miraba raro a Brick, como con tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Le pregunta Brick

-¿Dónde está tu gorra?-

-Ahí-Dice señalando una mesa un poco alejada de ellos. Pétalo se acerca a la mesa y coge la gorra, se dirige hacia Brick y se pone en frente de el; le coge el gorro y lo lanza hacia atrás, pone la gorra en la cabeza de Brick y se la acomoda

-Perfecto, ahora estas mucho mas guapo-Dice regalándole una sonrisa coqueta- Te queda mucho mejor la gorra que el gorro; sin ella no eres el Brick que conozco-

-Gra… Gra… Gracias- Responde muy sonrojado. Pétalo le iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por Papá Noel

-Ho, ho, ho, bueno niños, es hora de repartir los regalos-

-¡Si!-Responden todos

-Muy bien, Cactus y Butch repartid regalos por América del Norte, Burbuja y Boomer repartid regalos por Latinoamérica y Pétalo y Brick repartid regalos por Europa; yo repartiré los regalos por Oceanía, África y Asia-

-¡Vale!-Responden todos a la vez

-Coged vuestros regalos, se encuentran en El Gran Almacén-

Todos se fueron al Gran Almacén, que era una sala muy grande pintada de rojo que tenía un árbol de navidad en el centro y debajo del árbol se encontraban seis sacos, dos verdes, dos azules y dos rojos, llenos de regalos y encima de cada saco se encontraba una lista interminable con nombres de niños y regalos y un mapa. Papá Noel cogió un saco verde y se lo dio a Butch, cogió otro rojo y se lo dio a Brick y otro azul y se lo dio a Boomer; después de haber cogido sus sacos se dirigieron a la salida del taller de Papá Noel; mientras Papá Noel cogió los tres sacos restantes y se fue al establo donde se encontraban sus renos y su trineo, y se dirigió a repartir los regalos.

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ se despidieron y se fueron en distintas direcciones, los azulitos y los verdecitos por el oeste y los rojitos por el este.

Fue una noche muy movidita, repartieron todos los regalos pero surgieron algunos problemas mientras los repartían. Por ejemplo:

**Con los azulitos:**

Boomer y Burbuja estaban repartiendo los regalos en Brasil, pero cuando acabaron de repartir los regalos en Río de Janeiro, que era la única ciudad de Brasil que les faltaba por repartir los regalos, se disponían a marcharse a Argentina cuando una ráfaga de viento arrebató de las manos de Burbuja el mapa, intentaron alcanzarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había posado en un charco de agua; intentaron leerlo pero se veía todo borroso, decidieron tirarlo y guiarse por su instinto pero, lo único que consiguieron fue dar vueltas por Río de Janeiro. Al cabo de una hora, Burbuja y Boomer estaban cansados de volar y se sentaron en un banco a descansar unos minutos.

-Boomer ¿Estás seguro de que es por ahí?-Dice señalando una dirección

-Si Burbuja-

-A mi me parece que hemos estado volando en círculos, siempre acabamos en el mismo sitio-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Que ya he visto esa estatua unas doce veces- Dice señalando a la estatua del Cristo Redentor- ¿Estás seguro que estamos en Argentina?-

-Claro, mira esta es la bandera de Argentina- Dice señalando la bandera de Brasil

-No creo que sea esa la bandera de Argentina, Boomer-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque la bandera de Argentina es con tres franjas horizontales una blanca central y las superiores e inferiores azules, y en el medio un simbolito-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-¿Pero segura, segurísima?-

-Si, segura, segurísima-

-¿Segura, pero segura segurisísima que sí? Porque a mi no me suena-

-¡Si!-

-No se si creerte-

-¡Oye! No fui yo quien suspendió el examen de sociales-

-Bueno, saqué un 3-

-Y no se como sacaste tanto-

-¿Por?-Dice un poco ofendido

-Porque Rusia no es un continente, Canadá no es un estado de los Estados Unidos, la capital de…- Pero antes de acabar de hablar, Boomer la interrumpió

-Vale, vale-Dice un poco molesto y avergonzado-Bueno… fueron unos pequeños errores-

-Si, si, si-Dice otorgándole una mirada pícara-Pequeños

-¿Ahora me puedes responder una cosa?-Dice intentando cambiar de tema Boomer

-Si, dime-

-¿¡Dónde estamos?!- Grita Boomer desesperado

**Con los rojitos:**

Pétalo y Brick estaban repartiendo los regalos por toda Europa, pero, se vieron implicados en un pequeño problema en la casa de un pueblo de España. Pétalo y Brick entraron al salón de la casa, por la chimenea; el salón tenía una televisión, dos sofás rojos, en uno se encontraba una niña durmiendo y en el otro se encontraban unas mantas, al lado de ellos se situaba un árbol de navidad y por todo el suelo había juguetes tirados por todas partes. Brick intentó llegar hasta el árbol, fue con mucho sigilo pero, se tropezó con un muñeco de lego y se cayó haciendo un poco de estruendo, Pétalo fue en busca de Brick, estaba preocupada por el y no se dio cuenta de que había juguetes en el suelo, se tropezó e intento agarrarse al sofá pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse y tirar el mando de la tele provocando que se encienda la tele; no tuvieron mucha suerte, porque en el programa en donde se encendió la televisión fue un concierto de Red Hot Chili Peppers, eso despertó a la niña que al ver a Brick tirado en el suelo cerca del árbol y a Pétalo tumbada intentando agarrar el sofá, se puso a saltar en el sofá gritando -¡Ya están aquí! ¡Quiero mis regalos!- Al ver esto Brick y Pétalo se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la niña.

-Shhhh- Le dijo Pétalo a la niña mientras ponía su dedo índice en la mitad de sus labios haciéndola callar-Tranquila-

-Vale- Dice la niña mientras se baja del sofá-¿Eres un elfo de Papá Noel?-

-Si, podría llamarse así-

-¿Tienes mi regalo?-

-Si, justo lo que pediste-Responde Brick

-¡Bien!-

-Bueno, te daremos el regalo si prometes no decir a nadie que nos has visto-

-Vale prometido- Dice dándole el meñique a Brick para sellar la promesa

-Bien pues aquí tienes tu regalo- Dice Pétalo dándole el regalo a la niña

-Gracias ayudanta de Papá Noel- Dice abrazando a Pétalo

-De nada Kuriko-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Papá Noel lo sabe todo y lo ve todo- Dice mientras coge a la niña en brazos y la lleva hacia el sofá-Pero ahora tienes que dormir-

-Jooo-Dice haciendo un puchero mientras Pétalo le acuesta en el sofá y le arropa-No quiero dormir, prefiero estar con vosotros-

-Pero cielo, nosotros nos tenemos que marchar, hay muchos regalos que repartir ¿A que si Brick?-

-Si, Pétalo tiene que razón nos tenemos que ir, las próximas navidades vendremos con más tiempo a jugar contigo-

-Vaaale, chao, feliz navidad-

-Chao- Responden los dos a la vez mientras se acercan a la chimenea y se van volando por ella.

**Con los verdecitos: **

Los verdecitos también tuvieron un problema parecido al de Brick y Pétalo: Ellos estaban repartiendo regalos en una casa que se encontraba en Florida; todo iba bien, ya habían dejado los regalos debajo de árbol y estaban comiéndose las galletas y bebiendo la leche en el salón, cuando, de repente se abrió la puerta inesperadamente, asomándose un señor de unos 45 años, que se tambaleaba y llevaba una botella de vodka en la mano. Cactus y Butch al verlo se sorprendieron tanto que no supieron que hacer, se quedaron en shock, mientras el hombre se acercaba dando tumbos por el salón; a Cactus le entró pánico al verlo acercarse pero Butch la cogió del brazo y le tiró de el para arrastrarla hasta un armario cerca de ellos. El hombre se sentó donde anteriormente se habían sentado Cactus y Butch y encendió la tele.

-¿Butch, ahora que hacemos?-

-No se, creo que deberíamos esperar a que se duerma-

-¿Y mientras tanto que hacemos?-

-No se ¿Tu que quieres hacer eh verdecita?- Dice acercándose a ella y sonriéndole seductoramente

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo- Dice poniendo la mano en la cara de Butch y empujándolo contra la pared del armario

-Uy verdecita, no me digas que no te gusta tenerme cerca- Dice pícaramente después de quitarse la mano de Cactus de la cara

-Si, tienes razón-Responde acercándose a la cara de Butch- No es que no me guste ¡Lo detesto!-Dice mientras le da un zape en la cabeza

-¡Auuu! Eso me dolió mucho-

-¡Y a mí que! La próxima vez, piénsalo dos veces antes de acercarte a mí-

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh verdecita?-

-Ahhhh- Dice dando un largo suspiro- No me llames verdecita-

-¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?-Dice con mucha arrogancia mientras que Cactus empezaba a enfadarse, pero antes de lanzarse a por el, se escucharon unos pasos que subían las escaleras que conectaban la primera planta de la casa con la segunda; al oír eso Butch abrió la puerta del armario, asomó la cabeza e inspeccionó el salón en busca del señor, al no verlo salió del armario y le hizo un gesto a Cactus para que lo siguiera, ella intentó hablar pero Butch le tapó la boca y le hizo un gesto de silencio; el se acercó al árbol de navidad para coger el saco de los regalos mientras, ella lo esperaba cerca de la chimenea y se fueron volando por ella.

**En el Taller de Santa**_** (después de entregar todos los regalos):**_

Todos se encontraban en el salón del Taller, recostados en los sofás: Cactus estaba sentada en un sofá con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo y su tronco en el asiento; Pétalo compartía el sofá más grande con Burbuja y Brick, Burbuja estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Pétalo y las piernas fuera del sofá, Pétalo estaba sentada con la cabeza reposada en el hombro de Brick y con su mano derecha sobre el muslo de Brick, mientas, él estaba sentado y con su brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de Pétalo atrayéndola más a el; Butch y Boomer "compartían" asiento, Butch estaba tumbado en el sofá abarcando todo el espacio con una sonrisilla, mientras Boomer estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, maldiciendo a Butch por lo bajo. De repente, Papá Noel entró en el salón con una bolsa con algunos regalos.

-Ho, ho, ho, es hora de vuestros regalos-

-¡Bien!- Exclaman todos con felicidad mientras se levantan y rodean a Papá Noel

-Para Burbuja-

-Gracias Papá Noel-Dice mientras abre dos paquetes azules, que contenían: una sudadera de Amarras azul, una camiseta marinera y unos pantalones azules-¡Estos regalos son geniales!-

-Para Boomer-

-Gracias-Responde mientras abre un paquetito cuadrado y uno un poco más grande, los dos azules, que contenían: el pequeño un pulpo de peluche amarillo y unas New Balances- Guau, me gusta mucho-

-Para Cactus-

-Gracias, supongo- Dice abriendo un paquete grande verde y otro un poco más pequeño del mismo color, que contenían: una nueva patineta y un juego de la PS 3 que era el "Call of Duty 3"- ¡Como mola!-

-Para Butch-

-Gracias…-Responde abriendo un paquete del mismo tamaño y color que el de Cactus y otro paquete verde, que contenían: un juego de la PS 3 igual que el de Cactus y una camiseta de Rondo firmada por el mismo-¡Lo que yo quería!-

-Para Pétalo-

-Muchas gracias Papá Noel-Dice mientras abre un paquete pequeño y otro un poco más grande, los dos rosas, que contenían: un MP4 y un libro de la trilogía de Los Cazadores de Sombras- ¡Me encantan!-

-Para Brick-

-Muchas gracias, tío-Responde abriendo un paquete muy grande rojo y otro pequeño también rojo, que contenían: el grande una guitarra y el otro una pelota de béisbol firmada por DiMaggio- Estos regalos son perfectos-

Cuando acabaron de abrir los regalos, todos estaban muy felices y decidieron celebrarlo con un chocolate caliente con nubes, Pétalo fue a hacer el chocolate, ya que era la mejor cocinera de las PPGZ, y Brick se ofreció a ayudarle; bajaron por las escaleras asta el primer piso, pero cuando llegaron a la cocina Brick se paró en la entrada mientras que Pétalo se acercaba a la nevera, pero se dio cuenta de que Brick no estaba a su lado, lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo vio parado en la entrada, parecía que estaba esperando algo.

-¿Por qué te paras?-

-Ven-

-¿Para?-

-Tu solo ven, luego ya te lo diré-Dice mientras Pétalo se acerca a el

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Mira- Dice indicándole un poco de muérdago que colgaba sobre la puerta de la cocina-Es muérdago, y ya sabes la tradición-

-Si- Responde sonriéndole mientras se acerca a Brick y le rodea el cuello, luego él se acerca a ella hasta acortar la distancia entre ellos dos para hacerla nula, luego Brick rodeó la cintura de Pétalo para atraerla hacia él y para hacer el beso más profundo; fue un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimiento. Cuando se separaron estuvieron mirándose sonrientes por un largo tiempo.

-Feliz navidad, Pétalo- Dice sonriéndole mientras le acaricia la mejilla

-Feliz navidad Brick-

FIN.

….

Bueno, ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Muy corto, muy largo, muy bueno o muy malo? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ¡Comentad porfa! Chaoo Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año y Felices Reyes. Espero que hayáis sido buenos y que Papá Noel os haya traído muchos regalos.


End file.
